I Need You
by Hannahjaynex
Summary: I Need You- Being a teen is hard enough, without being teen stars! Questions! Scandals! And more questions? Will everything ever go back to normal? Or will everything just end up being a mistake? Niley
1. Chapter 1

Miley woke up and scanned the room in the dim light of the just risen sun through the blinds searching for Anna who was still sleeping on the hotel couch and walked over to the window, glancing at the view of new Orleans where she was currently shooting a new movie. Sighing she made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and applying some light make up before looking in the mirror and placing a wide fake smile on her face. 'I will be happy today' she thought walking quietly back to her bed, grabbing her laptop out of her suitcase. She began to type in the web address to ocean up. "You might not want to do that" Anna's voice came from behind. "Why you know I always check the gossip" Miley questioned. "Don't want anything to ruin your day" she replied quickly smiling ever so sweetly. "Good idea I'm going down to set now okay? See you in a bit" Miley laughed grabbing her cell. "Remember babes smile don't let em bring you down" Anna giggled along. As soon as miley left Anna opened ocean up on the laptop sure enough the video she had leaked was on the top of the page "stupid Disney girls" she laughed.

"Miles! You okay?" Matt yelled running across the busy set weaving through busy people to a startled Miley. "of course why wouldn't I be" Miley forced a laugh. "Well I know you check the gossip every morning" Matt said confused. "I didn't this morning and I don't really want to know today" Miley answered before walking over to wardrobe.

Miley was sitting eating lunch with Anna trying to ignore all the questions and strange looks she had got just that morning when her cell rang Ashley's picture flashing up on the caller ID "hey ash how's things with joe" miley said brightly "you haven't heard have you" Ashley muttered "what is everything okay" miley asked worried "well... not exactly" Ashley trailed off "what?" she asked beginning to get more confused "you know that night at yours you told me about? Well a video's been leaked" Ashley said quickly. Miley got up and excused herself from the table. "how Anna's the only one with a video" she quizzed. "Yeah well that the thing we think Anna leaked it" Ashley sighed. Miley nodded slowly everything beginning to make more sense. "I thought I could trust her" miley gulped trying to stop the tears sliding down her face "What should I do" she asked again "I dunno miley babes you have to tell her you know she's gotta leave she's not safe" Ashley said sympathetically "Okay" miley whispered wiping her tears "Okay babes I gotta go sorry love you loads" Ashley sighed "love you to ash" miley whispered. Before walking back in like nothing had happened.

Miley's pov

As I watched the video over and over I felt the tears pour down my face. I was to tipsy to even realize what I was doing, to realize the reality of what Anna had been doing I could hear her trying to get a scoop out of me. I felt like I was being stabbed continually in my heart as I continued to watch as I said "Im not the loser now" fresh tears rolled down my face as I remembered them pressuring me calling me a loser saying I was such a kid when I wouldn't joined in. I had seen the video briefly a couple days before, it had been a lot longer I knew that much. I slowly got of the bed and began to put the few things of Anna's that she had removed from her suitcase back in as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I hate losing friends but it hurts even more when I find they have been using me, but it comes with the business. I slammed the suitcase shut and sat against the bed. All the times I'd hung out with Anna, fake, the times I'd ditched other people for her. I threw a pillow across the room in frustration why did I ever want this. If id only know what would happen back in 2006 when my fame rocketed or before I even auditioned for Disney if I'd known. Just then I heard the door slam "Heyyyy miles what's up?"Anna giggled. Ugh what's she high on this time. "Get out!" I yelled shoving her suitcase against her. "Why milayy" Anna giggled again. "Because you fucking leaked that video that's why you fucking idiot, look at you high again!" I screamed pushing her out the door. "Heyyy lighten upp Disney chickkk" she whined again. "Fuck this Anna you're a bitch ill call security if you don't leave" I yelled again grabbing my cell. She nodded as she stumbled away "yeahhh wateva bitch keep ya wiggg on montannaaa" she giggled again. As I slammed the door. I leaned against the door sliding to the floor. I need a real friend and now I sighed tears flooding the only friend I had talked to recently was Ashley and she was in la ... and demi's in rehab. Nick I need to talk to Nick. Just then my phone started ringing.

_I've got sunshine__  
><em>_On a cloudy day.__  
><em>_When it's cold outside,__  
><em>_I've got the month of May_

I smiled slightly and shook my head at coincidence and slowly pressed the answer button.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal pov

"Hey" miley whispered

"Mi? You alright?" Nick questioned quickly

"What'd you expect, I'm alright I guess." Miley sighed again

"Is Anna still there?" Nick asked curiously tugging at his curls

"No... I kicked her out a couple minutes ago." Miley replied slowly as her throat wobbled

"You're not okay miles it's for the best okay." Nick sighed shaking his head

"I know but ... I need to go home." Miley muttered standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Then go home please do something" Nick whispered spinning round in his office chair to face the door of the apartment

"I can't I have a movie to film" Miley moaned "nick can you come out here" She begged

"Listen mi you need to get someone to fly out your mom, your dad, noah, Brandi heck Deniker but I'm stuck in London if I could come out I would I promise" Nick tried to compromise

"But it's not the same noah distracts me, Brandi keeps my head on straight, mom she's only interested in work now and dad well dad can't come out because mom is but there all coming out other than that but I need you!" Miley ranted

"Okay miles I'll fly out if I can okay I'm not making any promises plus think about the paps miley they would be all over it" nick reasoned

"We could hide you in the hotel sneak you in the would never notice" Miley smirked at the idea

"Yup that way no one will never notice all my cancelations and the fact I just disappear" Nick shook his head chuckling at the stubborn girl.

"Heyyy don't make fun of my ideas mr but I rweeely want you to come see me Nicholas stuff the paps" miley giggled and smiled her real smile for the first time in months

"Hey hey someone's happy thanks to Nicky's magic here's a idea I'll call my dad and get him to cancel some stuff and if he can I'll fly out deal?" Nick smiled

"Deal wait what are you doing in London anyway" Miley asked tracing a picture of her and Nick with her fingers that she had put on her table.

"Press stuff and album work" Nick sighed

"Oh... if it's for your album don't cancel I don't want to make you leave..." Miley started

"I'll do it another time no biggy." Nick laughed

"Nickyyy!" Miley laughed

"Get some sleep mi kay? Goodnight." nick chuckled

"Fine night nickyyy." Miley smiled hanging up

(with nick)

Nick laughed at the girl who he was always amazed by how little it took to please, as he searched his contacts for his dad (also known as his agent)

"Hey dad I was just wondering if you could cancel some stuff so I could visit miley." nick asked nervously

"Nick we've talked about this she's bad for your image and you don't have time." his dad said sternly

"I DONT CARE IF SHE'S BAD FOR MY IMAGE AND IF I DONT HAVE TIME WE WILL MAKE TIME!" nick yelled at his dad, he never yelled at his dad, but how can he say she's bad for his image what had happened to his dad, he had turned into someone who only cared about their image and how everything had to appear perfect.

"See she's bad for you!" his dad argued back

"Look how's anyone gunna know if we just cancel some things and I sneak over" nick reasoned trying to stay calm

"Because people already know that in two days you're on a talk show" his dad raised his voice getting angrier

"Fine then I'll do that one then I'll go you can cancel the rest" nick started to yell

"Okay then I'll see but I'm talking to your mother first" his dad answered


	3. Chapter 3

(later)

Nick collapsed onto his bed in the apartment. Why did her never seem to have the time to visit miley according to his dad, sure he was busy but didn't his dad understand that he needed to visit miley more.

(with miley)

Miley woke up still smiling. Noah, Brandi and her mom would be coming in a couple of day's like her mom and had informed her earlier that morning (more like 2am) because she needed a stern word (as spoken by her mom) but Deniker would fly in today while she was on set ... life was getting better.

(nicks phone call with his dad later that day italics is his dad)

Hey dad so what'd happening

_Well as of right now it looks like we can't make time although your mother wants to_

Shit I made a deal though dad

_Don't use that language with me and Frankie needs to do a interview on the 20__th__ so he's flying out with noah and Tish we could cancel all your stuff but you'd need to be there for that_

Why if Tish is gunna be there he can stay with them

_Yeah but the deal was he stays with you_

Ugh but I made a deal to

_Son it might change but at the moment it looks like you're not going oh and Joe needs picking up at 12 from the airport he's there till your interview _

Fine bye dad

_All right then be like that _

(with miley in the afternoon after they finish on set)

"Deniker I'm sooo glad you're here" Miley laughed as Deniker joked around as normal in the hotel room "The one and only" Deniker laughed again pulling a face "I'm going in the bathroom." Miley laughed shaking her head at her friend.

(10 mins later)

"Miles your phone is ringing" Deniker yelled through the door, "Just answer it" Miley yelled back laughing at Deniker's stupidity, "Miles it's Nick" Deniker said slowly within seconds miley had charged at Deniker wearing her bathrobe "Give me the phone" miley screamed "Oh I dunno miley I might just have to tell him you're out with some guy!" Deniker giggled evilly holding the phone away from miley "You wouldn't" miley smirked "Oh really" Deniker said answering the phone "Hey ni…" Deniker started as miley snatched the phone away. "Can you come" Miley asked excitedly "You would know that miles" Deniker giggled lying on the floor as miley blushed and pretended to kick her in the head. "I'm sorry miles I can't my dad said I couldn't," Nick sighed apologetically as tears began to roll down miley face "Oh okay" miley sighed "Im really sorry mi I'll try harder okay." Nick apologized again "It's alright nick see ya" Miley hung up the phone tears streaming down her cheeks. "Miles what happened" Deniker asked wrapping her arms around the younger girl as they sat together on the bed "He can't make it" miley sobbed. Deniker sighed she may not have known miley from day 1 of niley when they met, even when they broke up for the first time but she had know her long enough to know how much nick had hurt her and how much he can hurt her but also how happy he made the young girl how she could let him into her life no matter what. "Miley I know and you know he will try his best to get out here but I also know we now can have a excuse to down a load of ice cream and watch chick flicks all night." Deniker said looking miley in the face.

(with joe and nick)

"Hey brother" Joe yelled across the airport causing more attention than needed running towards nick with all his luggage stumbling as he went. "Hey" nick mumbled as Joe pounced onto him. Ignoring all the screaming fans nick grabbed Joe's bags and wandered through the crowds to get to his car as Joe ran along behind him. "What's the matter dude?" Joe groaned as Nick slammed the door shut as he climbed into the car. "You really don't know what the matter is." Nick spat sarcastically at Joe. He shook his head slowly looking at his brother he hardly ever saw Nick like this. "I'm not allowed to fucking go and see the love of my life when she's going through a hard time because 'she's bad for our image' do you have any idea how stupid that is" nick screamed as flashes went off outside the car. "Fuck this" nick yelled again reversing quickly. "Nick just get home" Joe groaned leaning back into the seats of the car wishing it had tinted windows.

"Yo nick you ready to go?" Joe yelled through the apartment "Go where" nick spat from the couch throwing a pillow at Joe. "Come on were going to the bar" Joe groaned pulling nick up noticing he hadn't changed. "Yeah whatever I'll come" Nick sighed.

As Nick and Joe left the apartment flashed started going off. Joe as normal was playing it up posing for the cameras Nick just shot a tight lipped smile and hurriedly got into the passenger seat, waiting for Joe to finish. The flashed continued as Joe and Nick walked into the dimly lit bar. Joe order them a beer each and began to talk to Nick propel which he had not managed all day. "You know you can visit her over Christmas while were in Texas." Joe sighed drawing circles with his glass. "I would but dad would never let me" nick groaned gulping down the beer. "Mom might convince him y'know she loves miles" Joe reasoned. "Yeah but not with her recent actions and plus mom always believed Christmas is for family" Nick answered back rudely. "We spent Christmas with them in 07 even when you guys broke up" Joe smirked at him knowing her regretted the break up and that Christmas.. But that was another story. "Yeah well that was the family's together that could never happen now not with her parents..." nick trailed off noticing Joe wasn't really listening he was checking out a girl dancing in the centre of the floor. "Shoot bro" Nick let out a sort of laugh. "You sure?" Joe questioned. "Yeah I'll probably leave soon anyway," Nick sighed gulping down his 2nd glass eyeing up Joe's drink. "Be careful dude." Joe laughed walking away to join the girl on the dance floor. Nick grabbed Joes drink downing that asking the guy for yet another refill of 'whatever was good'. Nick was soon tipsy enough not to notice a middle aged guy taking pictures on his phone.

Meanwhile Miley was lay with Deniker who has fallen asleep flicking through pictures of nick and her when they had first got together before all the drama before the paps even cared knowing it would never be the same chances are they would never get together again. Miley's heart braking at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

(with nick)

Uncountable glasses later Joe returned to his brother sighing he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar. Nick showing no emotions just followed obediently not sure what was going on. Joe lead Nick to the car trying to hide him from the flashes knowing pictures would air later that morning of a rather tipsy nick. As soon as Nick was in the car he fell to sleep. Sighing Joe started up the engine, driving around town a little hoping to lose the paps.

(with miley in the morning)

Miley sighed Deniker was still asleep. She reached for her laptop opening up ocean up. Her eyes widened. She read the first to headings "Nick Jonas breakdown" and "Broken nick Jonas hits the bar" miley skimmed through the pictures. Nick yelling at Joe in the car, nick going into the bar, nick downing drinks in the bar, nick coming out of the bar looking rather tipsy. Miley knew she had done her fair share of partying but nick wasn't partying he was just drinking. Sighing she woke up Deniker she knew nick must be really upset and she felt bad about it knowing it was her fault. Miley flicked through the pictures carefully analyzing this different nick she had never seen before. Deniker sat with miley as they watched the video of nick yelling at Joe in the car. Looking carefully at every detail how Nick was oblivious to the paps and just continued yelling, Joe stooping into his seat scared of what Nick was doing. Nick truly was broken. Miley new there was something more too why he couldn't come. A reason why he was in suck a traumatic state, that reason was why he was yelling a Joe. She wished she could hear him but she couldn't all she could here was his muffled yelling and cursing. Miley watched video of nick meeting Joe at the airport the amount of sadness already there, the anger almost breaking through. She watched the video of nick walking swiftly off to the car as Joe jogged behind. She watched everything she could of his strange behavior. Deniker lifted Miley's phone slowly "Call him" she urged. But Miley scrolled through her phone past Nick's number and called Joe. "Hey miles what's up" Joe said joyfully. "You know what's up Joseph" Miley demanded. "No idea what you're talking about Miley Ray" Joe smirked. "Fuck you Joe I'm not playing games never take Nick to a bar and let him drink like that ever again you stupid bastered you know how bad it for him you retarded brother" Miley yelled. "Whoa it's no worse for him than any one okay he's a big boy miley" Joe laughed and these two weren't together? "No he's not a big boy he's my boy you idiot why is he so fucking mad anyway Its fine he can't come out no big deal" Miley murmured leaning back on to Deniker's shoulder a sudden tiredness over came her. "Look miley he's mad because my dad said you're bad for our image okay that's the main reason dad won't cancel his stuff that's it he's just pissed," Joe sighed lying on his bed. "Joe are you sure that's it" Miley groaned feeling like it was her fault ... knowing It was her fault "well he's kind of scared that he's hurt you even more he doesn't want to lose you again miles he thinks you're mad at him" Joe said uncertainly "Look I gotta go, call him in a few hours he's pretty hung over right now" Miley sighed looking around the room "Sure bye Joe" Deniker stood up shaking her head "I don't know how you do it" she whispered pulling miley into a much needed hug.

A few hours later Miley and Deniker came back into the hotel room. No sooner than Deniker could grab so coke from the mini fridge. Miley had rang nick. After 2 rings he answered. "Im sorry Nicky" miley sobbed her fake smile dropping from her face. Deniker motioned to the door and tiptoed out hoping miley had noticed. "You're sorry for what mi what do you mean" Nick asked confused "I'm sorry that it's my fault that you can't visit I'm sorry I cried I'm sorry I made you feel like you hurt me" Miley sobbed tears racing down her face. "Mi listen to me, Mi nothing is your fault and you have every right to be sad, every right to be mad" Nick sighed. "Nick I'm not mad I promise, just you never drink that much again ever you idiot" Miley said wiping the last of her tears from her stained cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

-next day at nicks interview (_italics interviewer _normal nick)

Nicks pov

"Dude I really don't want to do this interview" I moaned at Joe pacing back and forth. Joe smirked "Yeah I get it but there's no going back now just get it done with". "Everyone welcome, Nick Jonas" a booming voice came surrounded with a load of screams. "Luck dude" Joe smirked as I walked onto the stage.

No one's pov

(_italics interviewer _normal nick **bold what's happening**)

_Pleasure to have you here nick _

Great to be here

_So rumors going round some other interviews have been cancelled why is that_

**Nick beamed his 'niley' smile without knowing it at one of the cameras**

There was some talk but I didn't know of anything mom must have thought I needed a break

_With all that drinking the other night I'm not surprised_

I'm having a hard time right now and I chose the wrong way to deal with it... a good friend made me realize that, I do not wish to discuss it anymore

_Speaking off good friends what do you think of Miley's recent drug scandal_

Firstly I do not think anyone should criticize her, she is going through a very hard time and honestly she will always be a good friend, it was not illegal, but I think what was wrong about it was who leaked it and encouraged it

_What about her provocative clothing choices recently nick _

As I said she is going through a tuff time and hey it's not all bad

**Nicks niley smile brightened even more at the thought of those outfits "gosh those outfits" nick thought "all that showing" he licked his lips slowly then realized what he was doing "shit" he thought snapping out of it **

_Right... what about the rumors about you and Samantha _

Nothing there's nothing going on she's just a friend

_So is Cyrus just a friend _

**Nick felt himself heat up as a image of miley flashed into his head he flashed his niley smile again**

Mi...les is one of my best friends and she will ermm... always have a um very special place in my heart and s-s-she um well yeah she's err a good friend

_So is she more than a friend_

Shes just a err very special friend

_Okay well we just ran out of time see you soon nick_

See ya

**Nick jumped up and walked briskly of stage**

Joe's pov

So my secret was out I'd spent all day after Miley's phone call convincing my parents to let nick fly out. Let's just say it worked. Soon nick ran to me yelling like a teenage girl "omg omg omg did you hear that they changed their minds" I laughed it was rare I saw nick this happy... well this was how happy miley made nick... like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Of course I knew who d'ya think changed their minds" I smirked "You little cunt you knew" Nick slapped me round the head. Making me dizzy... but it was still amusing.

-on the plane nicks pov-

"5 minutes to landing" a voice boomed from the over head speakers. I shifted in my seat getting nervous and excited. I hadn't seen miley since my birthday, even then it wasn't just us. Yes Deniker was there but I had called her earlier and told her I had got her a room because I was coming to see miley... we had planned it so Deniker wouldn't be with miley when I came. Even If me and miley were just friends, I was less nervous if people weren't around miley didn't care though.

-a few hours later-

I slowly snuck into Miley's room placing my bag down as quietly as possible. I looked around the room although I couldn't see much the only light coming through the blinds in a pinkish glow as the sun set. I lay on the bed listening to the pattering of Miley's shower and the sweet melody of her voice singing when you look me in the eyes. Well she definitely wasn't mad. But soon my teenage boy mind took over visioning the droplet of water sliding down her perfect body. I felt myself grow hard. A few minutes later I was startled by the water stopping. Slowly and quietly I rose from the bed just standing in front of the door waiting. Seconds later the door flew open. Miley's mouth dropped, as my eyes widened both for completely different reasons. Miley flung herself at me wrapping her wet arms around my neck. "Nicky" she screamed in the most high pitched way I had ever heard come out of her mouth besides... well. "Hey mi" I laughed as she almost knocked me over wrapping her legs around my waist. Did I mention she was only wearing a towel? I felt her slowly lower her feet to the ground as she leaned into me. I felt her body press unintentionally into my hard. I bit my lip trying not to moan. She began questioning me on how I got there still leaning onto me I could feel her hardening nipples through the towel. When I told her innocently I found out after my interview. Lets just say somehow I ended up being chased round the hotel room bouncing of the sofa and chairs almost tripping over a few of Miley's suitcases. Like we were 13 again only one minor detail ... she was only in a towel which was slowly slipping down, not that miley cared. In that little moment of distraction miley pounced on my back as I stumbled slightly as miley tried to get a good grip. Soon enough she fell back onto the bed. Her pink fluffy towel slipping to reveal a even more mature and beautiful body to the one she had in 2009 wow had a year done her proud. My eyes widened taking her in but miley didn't seem fazed as I stuttered my sorry. "No biggy you've seen it before" miley laughed not even bothering to pick up her towel just grabbing her underwear from a draw and a white v-neck from my bag and some pj bottoms from her own. God she was driving me crazy just as she finished pulling on her underwear I lost my control grabbing her waist. "I love you mi" I murmured into her neck starting sucking on her skin slowly. Then I realized what I was doing 'shit'. That's when miley spun round. "I love you to Nicky" she giggled leaning up to my lips kissing softly. I smirked as she went to grab my v-neck again. "Hey I always where your stuff" she laughed. It was true even in late 2009 she would text me if she saw me wearing a shirt she wanted and I would send it no problem but it drove everyone crazy with rumors. She was about to grab her pj bottoms when I smiled and shook my head throwing some shorts out of her bag at her. "Were going to get some ice cream" I laughed. Miley giggled "Mick I thought you were the one who cared about rumors?" she said staring directly in my eyes. "Screw them" I smirked.

As soon as we stepped out of the hotel doors we were surrounded. I grabbed Miley's hand and intertwined our fingers ignoring the yells from the paps. The blinding flashes as we walked along the street to the ice cream parlour began to make miley dizzy, instantly I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her. "miley what do you think about the divorce" "how can you get together with nick during the divorce that's gunna kill your parents" "miley is it true your dad abuse your mom" miley what happened to liam" the yells carried on as more questions were yelled at her about her parents i saw miley lower her head just as I caught a tear rolling down her face. Pulling closer to the store walls I made sure miley was on the inside as far away from the paps as possible. But soon they swarmed round the front still yelling at her. "guys back off she doesn't want her picture taken and she doesn't want to answer questions you've got pictures move on" I yelled at them. I noticed a few of the paps take a few steps away but it didn't make much difference. At least now they had turned the attention on to me, yelling at me about why I was here a things. "guys were just getting ice cream" I sighed opening the door of the store for miley. "thanks" she muttered as I followed her over to the counter. "what would you guys like" the girl serving asked. I scanned my eyes around the room looking at the people standing around wide eyed. "vanilla" miley laughed looking at how uncomfortable I was, I never had got used to it. "nick" miley questioned grabbing my hand and intertwining our figures. "we'll share" I smirked, "your cheap" miley laughed. "hey if I wanna share I will" I answered back prodding her jokily in the back. I pulled out my wallet and handed over the money as I glanced at the paps pressed against the window, I chuckled slightly typical. "nickyyy can we sit next to the window" miley giggled huddling up to my side. I rolled my eyes looking at the paps "sure." Miley dragged me across to the table waving at the paps sarcastically chuckling under my breath I sat down next to her. While we were both sitting sharing the ice cream numerous fans came to ask for pictures. When the first few came over and asked as miley began shaking her head I looked at them eagerly waiting, If I hadn't had a change of heart recently I would have said no but surprising everyone surrounding i answered with a cheerful "sure" half laughing at Miley's widened eyes. As we excited the ice cream parlour I glanced at my watch we had been in there over an hour as it was just turning 6pm and we were still surrounded by paps. "shopping" I suggested to miley as flashes went off she shook her head resting it on my chest as we walked along the street. "forever 21 my treat" I laughed prodding her in the side. "you sure" she asked looking up at me with her sparkling crystal blue eyes. "sure ill even pay" i laughed winking. "half an hour tops" she smirked dragging me in to the forever 21 to our left. As it just passed 8pm we wondered back onto the street in my left hand I carried about 7 of Miley's 10 bags in my right had I held her hand tracing on hearts with my thumb. Raising my eyebrow at her I laughed "half an hour we were in there 2 hours!" miley rolled her eyes smirking "no shit Sherlock but you insisted on paying!" After about 30 minutes of battling with the paps we made it into the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal pov

In the dimly lit hotel room the two teenagers lay on the bed watching chick flick after chick flick. Miley looked up at nick from his lap admiring the boy she could call her boy friend. "Noah's coming tomorrow" Miley moaned. "I thought you loved Noah" Nick smirked playing with a strand of her hair. "Not when your here she tries to take you away" Miley laughed sticking out her bottom lip slightly. Chuckling to himself nick leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "She's no match to you mi" he laughed. "Plus noah means mom and Brandi, Brandi will tease the crap outta me and mom will be all focus on work miley" Miley groaned pulling herself up to sit between nicks legs. "No one beats me" Nick murmured into her ear. "Someone's cocky" miley laughed aloud. "I'm not the one who wears skimpy outfits" nick teased. "Basted" miley muttered getting up and walking across the room to her phone. "Hey" nick smirked clambering over to her "I didn't say I didn't like them" he whispered slowly into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. Miley shrank her way out of his grip smiling sarcastically at him "Dick, I didn't think you were that dum" Nick rolled his eyes and followed her into the bathroom not saying anything though thinking about how she always over reacts as she began brushing her teeth. "What you doing" nick spoke softly. "Going to bed" miley muttered spitting into the basin. "Okay I guess I'll go to my room then" nick said slowly. Miley span round wrapping her arms around his chest. "No don't go" she whispered. "Psh I don't even have my own room," he laughed. Miley smacked him over the head gently "dirty boy" she laughed. Minutes later they were both lying in bed huddled together. Miley was ready to drop to straight into sleep nick on the other had sat making his figures walk across her bare legs. Miley opened her eyes and looked straight into his brushed her lips quickly over his "Not now" she giggled. "But Miley" nick groaned. "Miley?"Miley laughed at him slightly he barley ever called her miley it was every nickname he had for her but never miley unless he was well.. Miley moved closer to nick leaning against him immediately she could sense his hard on. 'is this boy always horney' she wondered tracing his lips with her finger. Then pulling away and rolling over to go to sleep. "Ugh miley" nick moaned. "Night Nicky love you" miley whispered in response. "Love you too mi" Nick mumbled giving and falling into a deep slumber.

Next morning miley and nick were sitting doing Miley's st upid quizzes from the magazine. "Hah apparently your my perfect Jonas" miley laughed prodding nick on the side. "Hey that's only coz I was describing you" nick rolled his eyes. "So" miley yelled back obnoxiously. Soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "You need to be on set in 10" Deniker yelled threw the door shaking her head slowly and walking away as she heard miley yell "Holy crap help nick" miley looked down at what she was wearing ... She could never go down to set wearing nicks boxers and t-shirt. Miley ran around the room grabbing clothes and throwing them on. She grabbed her cell and checked the time. 5 minutes till she had to be in wardrobe. Grabbing nicks hand she pulled them through the hotel and out the doors ignoring the paps and running down the street to the set. She glanced across the set to wardrobe ... if she didn't get there like now she would be in serious crap and she knew it but there was too many people. "piggyback" she yelled at nick glancing at her shoes ... maybe heels weren't the best choice her feet already hurt. Nick rolled his eyes as she clambered on. As normal everyone was looking at miley, a very different miley.

Miley's pov

"Sorry Im late" I laughed sitting down the trailer waiting to discuss what I'd be wearing in what scenes. "not a problem" my outfit coordinator, Charlotte, said pulling out a few outfits. I glanced over to the door giggling at nick slouched in the doorway completely wreaked. "Someone's happy today" Charlotte said playfully shaking her head at me "any reason" she asked raising her eyebrows. "no reason" I answered quickly "no reason at all..." I continued, looking over to nick again. As I turned back to charlotte I heard nick trying to cover up a laugh. I spun my head round to him pulling a face. "hey nick y'know you can come in" charlotte said showing me another outfit.

Normal pov

Miley finished a last tape for a scene she was filming and sighed at the director yelled to sit down again. She shuffled over to 'her' chair and sat on nicks knee looking around at the paps. "They're gunna figure this out" miley moaned rolling her eyes. "Well they can suspect but not prove as long as you know don't start making out with me... I'm very irresistible" Nick smirked wiggling his eyebrows. "Stop that it's creepy!" Miley giggled turning back to watch the cast set up for the next scene. Glancing at the time on her phone she rolled her eyes "at 1pm we have to get Noah, mom and Brandi from the airport and we finish up here at 12pm" Nick sighed "what time is it now"  
>"11am and we have to leave the hotel at 12:30pm to get to the airport in time" miley muttered. "funnn" nick laughed.<p>

Miley's pov

"Nickyyy hurry the hell up in the shower" I yelled grabbing my phone checking for any messages "5 minutes" Nick yelled his muffled response as I heard the water go off. My phone then started ringing quickly I pressed the answer button "Hey mom" I yelled kicking on the door to the bathroom.

"You're late" mom snapped I could vision it now her yelling at Noah to calm down and stay near her, like the many trips I'd ever taken before.

"Sorry we know, Nicks just getting dressed" I sighed dropping back to the bed

"NICK why the hell's he there it's not a holiday, Miley your working," mom yelled probably drawing un-needed attention. "And why was he naked" I heard Brandi joke in the back.

"I thought you knew and for Brandi's info he was in the shower." I answered quickly slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Why did he need a shower" Brandi laughed mom had obviously got sick of me quicker than I thought.

"oh shut up give the phone to Noie" I smirked pecking nick on the lips as we made our way out of our room.

"you'll regret it" I heard Brandi laugh always the weird one "MILEYYYYYYYYY" noah screeched into the phone I could hear her jumping up and down I hope to god they weren't near a crowed. "noie I need you to listen to me, me and nick are on our way now" I started thinking that noah would shut up about nick or work for 5 minutes. "YOURE WITH NICKY" she screeched again I could hear Brandi laughing so hard in the back she could have died. "Yes now shut up were gunna be there soon you need to find somewhere threes not many people to sit down Kay and we will pick you up at the main entrance when we get there" I rolled my eyes thinking about how many people would stop us. "okay..." noah trailed of obviously sulking. "Give the phone to mom now noie" I sighed opening the door of the hotel sliding my hand into nicks. "Miley you said you would focus on work now" mom moaned. I pulled a annoyed face as flashed started going of "and I am me and nick are just spending some time together" I reasoned "YOU DONT GET IT MILEY" mom yelled again "I DO GET IT I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS BYE" I yelled hanging up the phone. The paps yells filled my ears with 'who was on the phone' 'are you dating' 'were are you guys going' 'was that a fight' 'how's the family holding up' nick rolled his eyes pulling me closer as we got closer to the car he guided me round to my side.

Nicks pov

I sighed as we drove along the road I knew her mom wasn't happy I was here. I know noah obviously was. And I knew Brandi was gunna love teasing as she always had. "Your moms not happy?" I sighed as we turned the corner checking for paps behind sure enough there was a trail of them. "When is she ever, she'll get over it" Miley sighed just by the way she smiled at me after she said it I could tell she was nervous. As we pulled up near the airport I caught miley wipe a tear as it graced her cheek. I quickly locked the car doors as miley tired to open it. "What's up?" I whispered pulling her hand towards me. "The door won't open" she moaned rolling her eyes. "That's not what I meant" I chuckled stopping as I saw more tears slide onto her face "why are you crying mi" I whispered pulling her as close as the car would allow. "I just wish everything would be the way it was before when mom wasn't so obsessed with work her and dad were still together and noah didn't have her own annoying little problems" she whispered leaning her head on my chest. "It'll work out I promise" I paused running a hand threw her hair as I knew we were both aware of the paps surrounding the car and her impatient family in the airport. "I'm not saying today it will or tomorrow even next week, next month maybe not even next year but one day I will make sure everything is perfect for you and that I pro.." I didn't get chance to finish as miley interrupted "You were never good at keeping promises so don't make them" sighing I unlocked the door kissing her softly on the head before getting out and walking round to open the door.

Miley pov

Slowly nick and I made our way over to where we were meeting my mom. I tried my best to block out all the yells from the paps wishing I was back home... somehow they made more of a deal here than in la. Glancing around as we stepping into the main doors I heard Noah before I could see her. "NICK NICK OMJ ITS NICK" she yelled stampeding towards us at full force. Sighing I headed towards Brandi pulling her into a hug as it was obvious the younger one didn't care that I was there. "Miley were speaking about this at some point" my mom muttered as Brandi rolled her eyes making me giggle "TO THE CAR" Brandie proceeded with her hand in the air. Giggling I shuffled behind as nick slipped his hand in mine pretending to listen to what Noah was saying to him at his other side clinging onto his arm. The second we were out of the door flashes went off as Brandie continued pushing through the crowed "excuse me excuse me dudes move" I knew inside she was thinking 'move it bitches get on with your lives' but she wouldn't be that rude to stranger's not even paps. We eventually made it to the car and Brandi drove us out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicks pov

"Noah were going out" I sighed pulling my converse on trying to get away from noah she's a sweet kid, but this time for me and miley not her "But why can't I come" noah moaned from the bed were she was flipping through the channels on the tv. "Because we might be out late" I reasoned knowing it was true in a way. "But miles isn't aloud out late" Noah sighed. "I am" I heard miley mutter back aggressively. I sighed and opened the door of the hotel room waiting for miley to grab her bag. "Look noah were going out go back to your room" miley half yelled at noah. "Fine" Noah muttered dragging her feet as she crossed the hall. Thank god there getting a rental house tomorrow. A little while later me and miley were wandering round a local mall stopping here and there. Of course the paps were following as well.

"I wish my mom would stop being my manager for 5 minutes and actually be a parent to one of us at least noah I mean it can't be that hard its noah" miley sighed as she lay her head on my shoulder sitting down to drink our starbucks. "I feel the same about my dad" I sighed thinking about how he was barely ever with Frankie. "Yeah but your mom is always there for you ... recently it's like dad was never even there" miley murmured. I frowned thinking about how close they had always been I mean sure Tish and Billy had started fighting at the start of the year no one ever imagined something like this. "Well you're spending Christmas with him. Your mom will be around. Maybe they'll start at least talking again?" I answered well it was more of a question. "Doubt it" miley sighed sipping her Carmel latte. "You never know" I sighed being as positive as I could. "THEY WONT OKAY I JUST KNOW IT" miley snapped, standing up abruptly. "Its getting late lets go to the hotel" miley snapped again taking off towards the door. I sighed following with the starbucks, wondering exactly what had just happened.

At the hotel

Miley pov

I stormed upstairs to where our rooms were. "Your back already?" my mom questioned as I opened the door to the room. "We were gone two hours" I muttered as she followed me into the room. "Wasn't expecting you back for at least another hour" my mom answered sharply. "Hey miles" I heard Noah's voice from the bathroom where she was washing her hands. "Out noah how'd you even get in" I snapped regretting it instantly, all I ever do recently is do things I regret or 'I will regret later'. "We got a extra key... just y'know" my mom said stubbornly as noah sulked away. "mi..." I heard nick say softly from the door. "oh hey nick here's the key to your room, seen as you never got a room yourself" my mom said in a very 'manager' voice. Rolling my eyes I pulled my laptop on to my knee looking for something to do. I heard my mom stalk out of the room. "mi..." nick whispered again sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not now nick just go to your room" I said stubbornly in the way a small child would. I heard him slowly get up and leave shutting the door behind him. That's when I let the first tear fall onto my face. I would cry many within the next few hours.

Hours later

I sighed done with trying to get to sleep. I wiped my wet cheeks pulling my laptop up onto the bed. Ocean up. Surprise surprise the first headline "niley fight?" I guess ocean up had never liked me, but chances were within the next hour or so even more gossip sites would have our fight on the headlines. As I walked to the bathroom I tried to recall what the fight was really about. Nothing. I knew that nick would be awake, I could feel it. Slowly opening the door I tiptoed past my mom's room. Only then realizing I didn't know what room he was in. Racking my brains for a minute. I heard a voice behind me. "Miles why you up" noah asked shyly from behind... she's so sweet when she's sleepy. "I think the real question is why you aren't asleep." I smiled turning her to her and moms room. Then it dawned on me. "Noah where's nicks room" I said looking her in the eyes. "Im not suppose to tell you" noah muttered. "how much" I laughed "10" noah smiled. "ill give you 20 if you don't tell mom" I smirked "deal I'll show you" noah giggled skipping down the hall. Within a few minutes I was standing in front of his door watching to make sure noah went back to bed. Slowly I turned the handle and walked into his room. "Hey miley" nick sighed setting his phone down and taking a sip from the glass next to him. "Hi" I mumbled crawling into his open arms. "Y'know I didn't mean to upset you mi" he whispered running his hand through my hair. "You did nothing wrong" I smiled kissing him gently on the cheek. "I don't deserve you" he laughed handing me a glass. "You deserve everything you have" I giggled sipping what tasted like wine. As I placed the glass down his phone buzzed. I saw him slowly reach for it and roll his eyes. "Selena won't leave me alone she refuses to believe were together and she's seen the fight thing and ughh" nick groaned throwing his phone on the floor. "Why doesn't she get that I love you more than I ever would love her. I could never be in love with her" nick sighed. I grinned pressing my lips to his with growing passion. I could feel his frustration with life as it was as our tongues battled. His cold hands rubbed my sides under my tank top, making me want to rip off our clothes instantly and experience what we had as our younger selves. I slipped my hands under his shirt tracing hearts on his back as I felt him shiver in my arms. He looked at me a paused for a second before pulling my small shirt off. I giggled at his delighted smile when he realized I was no longer wearing a bra.

Nicks pov

She had grown more beautiful than she had been when we last did this when she was on her wonder world tour last year.

Early hours of the next morning (ha : ) )

"Miles" I whispered rolling over it was 8am and she had the whole day off set, well we had to take stuff over to the house they were renting but, I was going to make the most of it. Miley's eyes flickered open as she pulled me closer to her naked body. "mhmm" she mumbled into my chest. "Smiles your gunna have to get up before your mom starts looking for you" I chuckled as her eyes opened again staring in my face. "Crap" she laughed jumping up and grabbing a shirt from my suitcase. "So I guess it's a good thing were not in your room?" I smirked as I began to get dressed. "Yes dum ass" she replied sarcastically. As we heard a knock on the door, Miley ran around the room cleaning things up a bit. We heard another loud knock at the door. Miley pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll say you're showering so turn the shower on" she whispered fixing her hair a bit and pulling my laptop from the suitcase.

Miley's pov

As a set the laptop on the bed I heard another knock, rolling my eyes I got up and opened it. "hey mom sorry I was looking for my phone" I smiled "I've been looking for you for ages" mom spat refusing to come any closer than the door way "oh I though you would have only just woken up that's why I was looking for my phone to tell you where I am" I said calmly "it's in your room where you weren't" mom said raising her voice. "you can come in you know, I came to wake nick up at 6ish coz I couldn't get back to sleep" I said sitting down on the couch in nicks room as my mom stepped into the room closing the door behind her but not coming any nearer. "Sure where is he now" mom answered sarcastically. "showering" I answered smirking back as I tapped the bathroom door "we were about to go grab some breakfast, you wanna come with" my mom's eyes flicked around the room focusing on the bed "no..." she answered a skeptical look on her face "here's your phone" she muttered placing it on the table before opening the door "we should be at the house for 10" I said pulling her into a hug, I had to try and be nice to her. Seconds after she left nick opened the door "I nearly died" he laughed, I laughed hitting him over the head "Shower up boy" nick frowned "But I don't want to have a shower" he moaned "Too bad you have to look like you have, so jump in while I go and get some real bottoms" I laughed looking down at my outfit nicks shirt and underwear no wonder mom looked skeptical.

By 9am they were leaving the hotel unluckily the paps were up bright and early

Nicks pov

Miley walked in front of me as we went through the hotel. "Miles" I said jogging to her side. Smiling she stopped walking and looked at me "come here" I laughed pulling her into my side "let's go" As soon as the breeze hit us the flashes from the paps cameras did. We walked down the street towards the frozen yogurt place Miley had insisted on going to. 'What happened about the fight last night' yelled on pap. I heard miley start guilty giggling. "What fight" she yelled. I felt a smirk plaster on my face as we continued to walk along just listening to the paps. 'you guys getting along with Tish' 'when are you going back to London nick' 'when did you guys get together' 'are you guys more than friends' Finally we got to the frozen yogurt place. As per usual we sat in front of the window. "Y'know once upon a time we used to get great views from windows" miley joked, laughing at the paps peering into the store. "And I don't understand why you insist on sitting here" I moaned. "Because now they get a load more pointless pictures and I can be nicer to them" miley reasoned. "That still makes no sense" I chuckled. Miley shrugged scooping the last of her 'breakfast' out of the tub. "Let's gooo" miley giggled, pulling me out of my seat. As we began walking back along the street the questions started up again. 'How long have you guys been together' miley looked at me for permission. Confuse of what she was going to do I just nodded. "Since June 11th 2006" miley yelled, skipping along the street in front of me. Rolling my eyes I jogged up next to her not wanting her to get hurt. As I grabbed her hand she began walking again. 'How the hell do you keep that a secret' a pap yelled. Miley giggled "oh It was very hard" she stated completely serious, this was going to bring a scandal later


End file.
